Locks: The Grand Line
by Albertasteinthe21st.genius
Summary: Sequel to Locks. Starts just before the Straw Hats enter the Grand Line. Luffy's draconian sister is tagging along with the crew because Ace asked her to look after their little brother. She can't wait until his crew is capable of doing that on their own. (Discontinued, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

He sat isolated in a shadowy corner of the deck, looking at a photograph. It was of him with his brother and sister. He wondered how they had been getting on in the months since he'd left them. He turned it over. On the back was written:

 _Don't be so hard on yourself, no  
Learn to forgive, learn to let go  
Everyone trips, everyone falls  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no  
_

The lyrics to one of the many songs his sister loved to sing. Beneath them was written:

 _A life with no regrets, don't forget! See you on the Grand Line!_

 _-Locks n Luffy_

He heard footsteps. Quickly, he tucked the photo away, raising his head slightly to watch Whitebeard's First Division Commander approach . . .

 **oOo**

Three years and a few months later . . .

Rain lashed the deck of the Going Merry as the storm whipped the sea around them into a blinding spray. Locks wrapped her tail tight around the mast and grinned, revelling in the tempest from her place in the crow's nest. A lighthouse shone in the distance.

"Hey, Locks!"

She looked down at the shout, meeting the dancing eyes of her lunatic little brother, who gestured for her to return to deck. She jumped.

The crew was gathered around a barrel. Locks took her place in the circle, wondering what was going on.

The cook put his foot on top of the barrel.

"To find All Blue!" he said with a grin.

Her little brother was next.

"To become the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted cheerfully.

"To be the greatest swordsman." Zoro followed suit.

"To draw a map of the world" the navigator yelled.

"To become a brave warrior of the sea" Usopp, the sniper, said after a moment of hesitation.

Locks thought she understood. She lifted her leg up and said "To be free of you lot and be own captain!"

Luffy giggled.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" he bellowed.

"AYE!" the crew followed suit.

And together, they crushed the barrel.

Then the ship was snatched up by the current, and drove ever faster to the entrance of the Grand Line.

 **oOo**

The dark bulk of Reverse Mountain loomed far into the sky and beyond the thunderclouds. Locks heard Nami shriek panicked course corrections at Sanji, trying to line up the little caravel with the approaching entrance to the canal that apparently flowed up the mountain. There was a snapping sound, and horrified gasps.

The ship veered towards one of the columns-

Luffy ballooned between ship and stone, before snapping back to normal and onto the deck. Locks sensed the water beneath them start to race.

"Hold tight!" she screamed laughing as the wind began to snatch and grab at her hair. The rest of the crew, sans Luffy, shrieked in terror as the ship picked up pace. Luffy joined his sister in laughter.

Then they were bursting above the clouds, surrounded by rainbows and mist as mighty currents clashed together.

And then they were falling. Locks opened her wings and allowed herself to be flung into the air, before racing after the caravel and its scared stiff crew.

"We're all gonna die!" she heard Luffy shriek gleefully. She snorted.

Taking her full form, the dragon swooped gaily from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to popular belief, Ace did in fact have a brain in his head. Sometimes, he even used it.

So, while half the crew fought in a massive dog-pile for the right to read the paper first, Ace climbed to the top of the mast and held out a couple of beri coins to the clearly hesitant News Coo. Looking relieved at not having to brave to mess on deck, it landed in the crow's nest next to him.

He took the paper and paid the Coo, which flew off with a salute. He opened the paper, catching the new bounty posters that fell out with ease of long practice. Putting the paper under his arm for a moment, he flicked through the posters disinterestedly-

Suddenly, the fight on deck was forcibly broken up by an excited Second Division Commander, who then proceeded to shove a pair of posters in everyone's faces, too close to their noses to make out the details.

"They're here, they're here!" Ace shrieked gleefully, before running towards the giant man sitting on deck.

 **oOo**

Whitebeard was sitting in his chair half-asleep, watching his sons and daughters go about their morning routine with fondness.

Abruptly, he found that he could no longer see his children, his vision being mostly blocked by a pair of bounty posters held by his excitable Second division commander.

"Look, Pops, look!" the shirtless young man exclaimed.

Whitebeard looked, and wondered what was so special about a couple of rookies . . .

On the left was the grinning face of a boy in a straw hat. He had a scar under his left eye and his skin was smudged with dirt. As his face took up most of the picture, there wasn't much else to see.

On the right was a young lady wielding a staff. Her eyes were all shades of the rainbow (a dragon? It had been a while since he'd seen one). She had a clubbed tail and bat-like wings, and was wearing a lopsided crown on her head that was crackling yellow and white with lightning. One hand was outstretched, sending a swirling column of fire and water towards the camera.

Reading the names, the boy on the left was 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, worth thirty million. The girl was 'Thunder Queen' Lightning D. Locks (marines these days had no imagination), worth twenty million. The names seemed somewhat familiar . . .

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at his grinning young son.

"Are these the brother and sister you tell us so much about?"

Ace's grin became positively _blinding_. "Yeah! Isn't it great! Luffy has an even bigger first bounty than I did, and Locks isn't too shabby either! And they both . . ."

Whitebeard started tuning him out. He'd heard it all before. When Ace paused for breath, he said "That's wonderful. Have you shown Marco and the others yet?"

"Not all of them . . ." Ace replied. With that, he jumped off Whitebeard's lap to go find some other poor soul to natter at.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **Credit to**_ **angeldunn1993** _ **for the idea for this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Locks felt dizzy.

She perched on top of the lighthouse, purring contentedly in the warm sunshine. In the water below, a giant whale floated. It had swallowed her little brother's crew, and the boy himself had been quick to climb inside via a mysterious hatch once he'd realised what had happened.

Honestly, what had he expected to happen? Punching the poor behemoth in the eye like that.

Yet, despite the many _stupid_ situations he got himself into, he always somehow managed to come out on top, since the very beginning of their voyage when he had jumped overboard in a barrel after steering their dinghy into a whirlpool while Locks was asleep.

Trusting in his luck to bring everyone back out in one piece, Locks decided it was the perfect time for a nap. Hopefully, her headache would be gone when she woke up.

 **oOo**

"What nasty little people you are." Locks said, eyeing the prisoners. They glared at her impotently.

Losing interest, Locks turned to watch the accomplished thief- er, navigator, freak out about the compass, which was madly spinning in circles. Considering that Locks' instincts were trying to tell her that North was in seven different directions, she supposed that the magnetic compass would be useless from now on.

The lighthouse keeper, a flower-man who looked as if he badly needed watering, explained to the navigator that yes, the compass was indeed useless to them now. Locks smiled at having her theory confirmed, before deciding to go for a swim.

"Don't eat me." She told Laboon(the giant whale) sternly.

 **oOo**

"Guys? I think there's something wrong with Scales . . ." Usopp said, looking worried.

He was informed by Crocus that it was just the magnetic fields messing with the dragon's head. Dragons had an internal log pose, and the conflicting magnetic fields at the start of the Grand Line confused them. She would be fine by the time they reached their first island and locked on to the particular path they would take.

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"Yes." Crocus said.

Usopp stared at the girl hanging upside down from the crow's nest giggling and waving her arms about and really hoped that the crotchety old guy was right.

Locks shrieked and fell, hitting her head on the deck before doing a back flip and stumbling until she fell overboard. Usopp sweat dropped as the surface of the sea rose to catch her.

 **oOo**

Locks glared irritably at the woul-be whale killers.

"Do we _have_ to bring them?" she whined. Everyone ignored her. They had resolved to continue to ignore her until she came back to her senses.

Even if the dragon's muttering that 'cheese was evil' was starting to get a little creepy.

They set sail for Whiskey Peak.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **Birds can sense the Earth's magnetic field. Dragons can do the same. At the beginning of the Grand Line there are seven different routes to choose from, all ending up at Sabaody eventually, and once you pick a path you're stuck on it. When they get to Whiskey Peak and the other six potential islands aren't messing with her system, Locks will be back to normal.**_


	4. Chapter 4

For the safety of herself and her harried companions, Locks was tied up and thrown (gently) into a storeroom, which was locked immediately. The dragon would be fine. She could always burn the rope off if she felt the need (which was why it was _old_ rope), and she could pick locks with the best of them (no pun intended).

This task was completed just in time for them to hear a cry of "Bye bye, baby!" as their 'guests' jumped overboard.

Cue angry growls from the crew.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Luffy was determinedly eating the townspeople out of house and home. Usopp was singing his own praises. Sanji was flirting. Zoro and Nami were competing in a drinking contest.

A couple of the oh-so-friendly islanders were sneaking on board the Going Merry. These rookies that had sailed into town had a couple of decent bounties, so they were bound to have some treasure, right? And where else would you find treasure but in a storeroom?

So, of course, they picked the lock and waltzed right in. The crew was being conned on shore, so there was no way anyone would be on board . . .

Now, so that the readers may understand what is about to happen next, a couple of things should be mentioned . . . Luffy has a _wonderful_ tendency to run off like a lunatic, and his loyal crew does their best to follow.

Locks, on the other hand, has been living alone with the rubber hellion for over three years and has come to the conclusion that she is not needed except one the rare occasion, as back-up against Marines (Garp specifically), and so takes the opportunity to wander off on her own.

She has earned a bounty on her own, separate from the madness that seems to follow the Straw Hats. The Marines don't know that she's travelling on the Going Merry. Thus, a couple of idiotic no-name bounty hunters in the Grand Line have _no_ idea of the mistake they have just made.

They turned on the lights, and gaped at the (gagged) girl that sat squinting at them under a great deal of rope.

Locks has a headache. The sudden bright light isn't helping any. Maybe if she melts the bulb . . .

The gag disintegrated as a great ball of fire hurtled towards the hapless thieves.

 **oOo**

All is quiet in Whiskey Peak. Not a Straw Hat stirred as their entertainers flit out into the night.

They plot the deaths of their guests right outside the building . . . how stupid can they get? This stupidity is highlighted when a voice calls out:

"Looks like there are roughly 100 bounty hunters here . . . I'll take you on . . . _Baroque Works_."

They all turn to stare at him with wide eyes- He's gone! Suddenly, they turn to the centre of their midst, where a grinning swordsman pretends to look for himself. Weapons are pulled, shots fired- And down they go!

Mr 8 stares at his fallen minions, a blade passes dangerously close to his face-

He bends backwards and plays his saxophone, uncaring of the casualties, _bullets_ shooting out from the instrument, forcing the swordsman to duck.

They eventually trap the mosshead in a nearby building . . . or do they? They stop firing for just one second, and the table he's hiding behind is cleaved in two as he rushes past them, leaving bloodied bodies in his wake. He dashes up a ladder, and suddenly leans back as a bullet blast over his head. With wide eyes, he follows the projectile to see- Ms Valentine furiously heaves a barrel at the interloper. The man merely narrows his eyes- The barrel is split neatly into four flaming pieces.

He jumps onto the roof, eyeing this new foe, when some idiot with a mallet tries to get him from behind. Said idiot finds the head of his hammer riven in two before he is knocked down.

A child rushes the swordsman with a piddly little knife. He disarms the kid, who is quickly gathered up by an apologetic nun . . . they think they're so smart. They try to shoot him- he knocks them down from behind and dashes up another ladder. Some more idiots follow him up- he grins and pushed the ladder away, watching gleefully as they fall. When the ladder is in just the right position, he jumps to it, riding it for a scant second before leaping from it to the next roof, knocking out the waiting fools with one move.

The woman from earlier grabs his throat and slams him into a wall, raising knuckledusters high- next thing she knows, he is crushing her head with one hand. Bullets blast his position again from Mr 8.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update, my laptop threw a fit and had to have some parts replaced. Also, school's getting busier at this time of year, so instead of weekly updates I'll update once a fortnight.**_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Locks broke the ropes restraining her and stumbled outside. Water splashed up, flooding into the room and then receding, carrying two charred bounty hunters with it.

The dragon girl shook herself, groaning and clutching her head before-

Her head jerked up, turning to face towards the sea with wide eyes. Suddenly, her headache was gone and 'north' wasn't in seven different directions.

"That flower-guy said something about me being a living log pose, didn't he?" she mumbled, vaguely recalling overhearing such a conversation. "Must've locked on, then."

There was a lot of yelling coming from the town they had apparently docked at. With a yawn and a stretch, she decided to check out whatever mess Luffy had gotten into this time.

 **oOo**

Miss Wednesday has no idea where the other girl came from . . . but please, somebody make her go away!

Carue was racing through the streets as fast as his webbed feet could carry him, and it _still_ wasn't enough!

Locks giggled at the pair from her place in the sky. Her bat-like silver wings beat lazily as she watched the girl on the giant duck being carried around . . . and around . . . and around in circles. Occasionally, a guy in a crown would take potshots at locks under the mistaken belief that she was somehow responsible for his friend's stupidity.

As the duck passed the big building in the middle for the 47th time, Locks heard an almighty angry yell.

" _ **ZORO!**_ "

She turned her head to watch as Luffy attacked his first mate, yelling something about the swordsman hurting all the nice people who fed them. Locks promptly decided to ignore her brother's opinion, seeing as the people she'd seen so far were most definitely _not_ nice.

The giant duck was on his 50th round.

"Go, Feathers!" Locks called out encouragingly. The blue-haired girl screamed.

 **oOo**

Nami was most decidedly not passed out drunk; no matter what she had fooled the suspicious islanders into thinking. She was sneaking around looking for treasure when a giant duck nearly knocked her down, Luffy screamed at Zoro, and a familiar voice yelled "Go, Feathers!" from the sky.

She glared upwards. Locks paused, looking down at her guiltily. Nami pointed at the ground and tapped her foot. With a snort and a scowl, the dragon-girl complied, her wings and tail vanishing as she landed.

"Yes?" Locks said warily. Nami beamed.

"I was hoping you'd say that! Now use that nose of yours and sniff out my money!" the navigator chirped.

"I'm not a dog . . ." Locks grumbled, but she started sniffing the air all the same, searching for the particular metallic scent of gold.


	6. Chapter 6

At some stage, a man with a 5 on his coat and a lemony woman appeared. The man flicked something at Zoro-

Exploding boogers. Ew. But if every part of his body was explosive, then what would happen if-

Locks opened her mouth and sprayed fire in the direction of Mr 5. She was rewarded by the beautiful sound of an asshole being blown to smithereens. She turned to the lemon woman, Nami hiding behind her.

"Would you like to go next?" the dragon asked sweetly.

The lemon woman floated away, and Nami grinned, trying and failing to pat Locks on the head as the dragon growled at her.

"Good lizard." The navigator said. "Now let's blackmail a princess . . ."

 **oOo**

Locks watched the dark-haired woman with half-lidded eyes, wondering how on earth she'd snuck aboard. The intruder smiled serenely back at the crew.

The dragon didn't say a word when Luffy's hat was stolen, or when the intruder gave them an eternal pose. She'd seen a much younger version of the woman on a bounty poster . . . Nico Robin, worth around 80 million if memory served correctly. 50 million more than Luffy. The WG didn't hand out bounties like that for no reason, however stupid that reason may be. Locks' eyes narrowed as Nico's gaze rested on her.

Locks still didn't say a word as the woman left, other than to remark "We'll be seeing her again."

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

This place looked like fun, Locks decided, looking around at all the giant trees of the jungle on the ironically named Little Garden.

A roar sounded in the distance. This place sounded like fun, Locks thought, looking at the rapidly paling faces of certain crewmates.

A dinosaur charged out of the bushes, only to be quickly brought down by another, bigger dino.

Locks grinned, leaping off the ship and yelling "I'm going hunting!" and vanishing into the undergrowth before anyone could protest . . .

 **oOo**

The middle of a giant dino-infested jungle . . . was a very strange place for a box-thing that smelled like candles. Locks poked it, just to see if anything to happen.

. . . She might have poked it a _little_ too hard, considering that the box-thing almost tipped over. She rushed to the other side and poked it again, so it tipped back onto the ground. Hearing thumping noises and yelling coming from inside it, she leapt up to crouch on a tree branch.

At that moment, a T-rex wandered by.

A strange-looking man with his hair up in a giant 3 stuck his head outside the box-thing and screamed for "the bastard who touched my wax to come out and show themselves!"

The T-rex naturally took an interest in the loud white thing in the middle of its jungle.

With a startled squeak, Mr 3 retracted his head as giant jaws snapped at him. Locks giggled quietly as the T-rex bunted the box thing through the jungle.


	7. Chapter 7

Locks was startled by the sound of an almighty explosion. Curious, she abandoned her stalking of a baby brachiosaurus and changed into her half-form, flying up until she was above the jungle canopy, just in time to see that the explosion had been an erupting volcano . . . she'd never seen a volcano before. She flew towards it to get a closer look.

 **oOo**

Back at the Merry, Nami and her fellow cowards watched in relief as the yellow-bearded giant left, explaining how the erupting volcano was the signal for a duel.

 **oOo**

Locks flew into the volcanic cone. It was very hot, so she commanded a wind to gust around and shield her. She watched the bubbling magma in fascination.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Locks stared at Luffy, who was having a tea-party. She face-palmed. Locks stared at the giant . . . candle . . . thing that had trapped three of her friends. She face-palmed again.

Ace had only asked her to baby-sit Luffy, not _his whole damned crew_! To top it off, there was a giant of all people pinned to the ground by wax.

As she made rain fall from blue skies (to wash that weird paint off Luffy) and sent a giant fireball to knock over the candle, while smelling the air for signs of Usopp, Locks wondered what on earth would become of them all without her help.

She paused, blinked, and took another look at the situation. Didn't she blow that guy up back on Whiskey Peak? Ignoring Usopp as the unfortunate sniper ran by, she sent another fireball towards the man in the brown coat.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Satisfied that _that_ problem was thoroughly dealt with, she sent a truly evil glare towards the lemon woman, who was getting very damp in the rain.

"Uh . . . Peace?!" lemon woman squeaked. Locks answered in the form of a lightning bolt.

 _ **Zap!**_

Then, exasperated with life in general, she went off to hunt. They needed supplies after all, and Luffy was a big boy now who could take care of himself (sometimes).

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Two warriors of Elbaf watched with an odd feeling of déjà vu as Zoro and Sanji fought over whose dead dinosaur was biggest. They had this niggling feeling in the back of their minds that this argument was somehow significant, though for the life of them, neither could figure out why.

It was right about then that a dino bigger than both Sanji's and Zoro's put together dropped with a _thud_ onto the ground. Slowly, fearfully the humans looked up to see what new over-sized predator had come to threaten them.

The two warriors didn't see what was so scary. It was just a grinning, cute little dragon. A Thunder dragon, if the silver scales were anything to go by.

Broggy laughed.

"Ha! So it was you making all that fuss earlier! I wondering how it could rain from a clear sky!"

The dragon chirped cheerily at him, flapping over to land on his hand as he held it out.

The humans gaped as both the giants began to coo at Locks about "what a mighty little hunter she was!"

Sanji and Zoro drooped in depression. Outdone by a _girl_ . . .


	8. Chapter 8

After the giant goldfish was vanquished by the Big Beam of Awesomeness, the crew was on their way. Though Nami looked a little pale . . .

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Nami was sick. Really sick. And no amount of funny faces and meat was going to help. Not even meat cut to look like a funny face. The crew was down in the dumps over the thief's condition, which was worsening by the hour.

Vivi was even more distraught than the rest of them, torn between her duty to her country and her wish to get help for one of her new friends.

Locks dangled over the side of the ship frowning, legs hooked over the railing. With their navigator out of commission and with most of the crew clueless as to how to sail without her direction, they were, frankly, screwed. The insistent little tug in Locks mind was telling her that 'North' (which was really the next island) was in the direction they were currently heading, but she could sense . . . something. Her control over water was second only to her control over lightning, and sending her senses into the water was telling her that a large underwater object was lying in wait just ahead. Well, better to be safe than sorry . . .

"Thunder Column." She said almost boredly, one hand gesturing to the position of the mystery object.

The rest of the crew started shouting, running out on deck in a panic as an enormous blue and yellow pillar struck the sea ahead of them. Locks yawned. That particular move took a bit out of her, so she decided it was time for a nap.

As a result, she completely missed the part where a (charred) man resembling a particularly rotund hippo bit a chunk out of the railing right next to where she was hanging. Usopp grabbed her legs as the railing split with a crack, nearly following her into the ocean. Luffy sent the hippo-man flying, Zoro hoisted Locks aboard by an ankle, and Sanji started yelling at the swordsman about 'manhandling a lady!'

Having grown up with two energetic brothers, Locks was able to sleep on obliviously even as Zoro dropped her headfirst to the deck (Sanji promptly burst into flames) and started yelling back.

 **oOo**

When Locks awoke, it was cold and miserable and guns were being pointed at Luffy. She growled groggily, causing several weapon to be pointed at her instead. She glared around at everyone, feeling sluggish and irritable and very much like she wanted to set something on fire. But the Going Merry was made of wood, so that would be a terrible idea.

While the dragon was contemplating arson and how to go about it, Princess Vivi and Luffy were begging for a doctor for Nami.

Thankfully, the leader of the people with guns was a merciful man, willing to let them ashore despite his misgivings over their occupation. He even laughed when he accidently met Locks' murderous rainbow gaze.

"Feeling a little cold, dragon?" he said with a chuckle.

Locks growled at him, flopping back onto the deck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miss Meep:** _ **Love the new pen-name :)**_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Somehow, Locks had acquired an extra fluffy coat and had been relegated to babysitting duty. Babysitting who, you ask? Why, Zoro of course. The crew had collectively decided that the mosshead couldn't be trusted not to wander off and get lost if left to his own devices.

Locks watched with raised eyebrows as the lunatic swordsman took his shirt off and dived overboard into the frozen river. She didn't move a muscle as Carue, Princess Vivi's duck, dove after Zoro. Locks took a long moment to consider whether or not it was worth moving from her position to follow Zoro around the frozen island . . . the answer was no. It was too cold to move. The duck could do it by himself.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Sometime later, Locks was disturbed from her semi-meditative state by a ship commanded by a very fat man nearly crushing the Merry. Locks was tired, too tired to ask herself how such a large object had found its way this far upstream. Locks was not pleased by this incursion into her rest. Locks decided that no one would mind if she set the new ship on fire if it didn't harm the Merry.

It took her a little while to work up the energy to do so, but a hole was soon melting in the ugly man's submarine ship from the flames gushing from her mouth in a steady stream. The heat from the glowing hot metal when she finally stopped caused all the ice and snow in the air to turn into a dense, warm fog.

Now that she was all warmed up, Locks was much more partial to the idea of tracking down the swordsman. Completely ignoring the angry scalded fat man and his minions, Locks transformed and flew off to find a green-haired idiot.

 **oOo**

Considering that Zoro had less navigational skills than a headless chicken, it wasn't all that surprising to find him slowly freezing to death in the middle of a forest far away from the ocean where he'd started. Locks set a nearby tree on fire in order to keep warm, whacking the swordsman on the back of the head with her tail. It was then that she noticed Vivi and a very . . . well, puffy would describe his face perfectly right now. Carue was nowhere to be seen.

Vivi freaked at the casual arson, while Usopp and Zoro took a long moment to appreciate the heat.

Zoro demanded Usopp give him his coat. Usopp said no. Zoro asked for Usopp's shoes as they all began to walk. Usopp said no.

"One shoe?" Zoro said hopefully.

"NO!" Usopp yelled.

"You have to pay for your mistakes, you know." Vivi said in a wise-sounding voice. Locks snorted in agreement.

 **oOo**

They came upon a crowd of villagers. When Zoro asked what was going on, he got yelled at for wearing practically nothing. The villager who'd yelled then gaped at the large silvery dragon standing behind Zoro as the swordsman talked to Usopp. Apparently, the villagers were being threatened by soldiers who belonged to the fat guy.

Zoro punched one of them . . . for no other reason than to steal his coat.


	10. Chapter 10

Locks smelt blood, and not just that of the soldiers Zoro was massacring. She wandered of, following the scent. It smelt like . . . buffalo? Bison?

 **oOo**

'Dalton' leader of the people of this island, had been attacked by a fat hippo man, who was apparently in charge of the same soldiers Zoro was beating up. The only doctor on the island was apparently a crazy old lady on top of a really tall (therefore really cold) mountain. Locks was a dragon, and therefore could fly. _Obviously_ the thing to do was to send the cold-blooded reptile up the mountain with a heavy burden. It wasn't like she was going to get so cold she'd faint and fall and kill their beloved bison man . . . oh wait. That is exactly what would happen.

So the wonderfully stubborn people of the island came up with a new plan: Make the dragon carry Dalton through some kind of special lift-thing up the mountain, and everyone else would follow her whilst heavily armed. They were kind enough to lend her a (very extra thick) coat, so that she'd be (somewhat) toasty and warm and ready to intimidate Wapol and his goons. Locks was quite firmly convinced that they were all lunatics. But then again, so was her little rubber brother's crew, and their idiotic plans usually turned out alright, so the dragon saw no issue in going along with everything.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

The reindeer/ adorable plushy thing that Luffy had convinced to join their crew was chased out of the castle by a loony old woman throwing a great variety of sharp pointy objects. Locks was snatched by a passing panicking crew member and shoved into a sleigh, which started moving quickly after.

"We leave now?" Locks asked plaintively, cold and sleepy despite the big coat she was wearing (like hell she was giving it back, she was a pirate after all).

"I believe that is what we're doing, yes." Vivi answered, looking more and more panicked as the edge of the plateau approached.

"Good." Locks grunted, curling into a ball.

 **oOo**

Somewhere between the giant pink snowcloud and setting sail from Drum Kingdom (thank goodness) Locks was introduced to the plushy.

His name was Chopper (Tony Tony Chopper) and he was a doctor. Was it true that Locks was a dragon. Locks blew smoke out her nostrils. Chopper the plushy shrieked and . . . hid half of his face behind Luffy, shrieking "Don't eat me!".

"Shishishi!" the rubber boy laughed. "Don't worry, she won't eat you! She'll just electrocute you."

"Electrocute me!" the plushy said, looking even more frightened.

"Am Thunder dragon." Locks said. "Now, quiet. Want to sleep."

She curled up to do just that, ignoring the frightened gibbers of the new recruit and Luffy's raucous laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Their entrance into Alabasta was loud. Mostly because Luffy had no self-control.

Locks watched blankly as her little brother ran off to who-knew-where in the dusty distance, ignoring the outraged screams of her crew mates. Suddenly, she was being shaken violently by Nami, who was fully recovered (and then some) from her prehistoric illness,

"Well!?" the navigator shouted in her face, "Aren't you going to catch him?! He's _**your**_ brother!"

"He's _**your**_ captain." Locks replied calmly. Before the redhead could recover and continue her efforts to give the dragon a headache, Locks jumped overboard. Maybe she'd be able to find some peace and quiet . . . and something to eat. She was hungry too.

"Later." She said, waving a hand back at the Merry. She grinned as Nami shrieked impotently.

 **oOo**

They say that speech is silver, but silence? Silence is golden. Locks sighed in contentment as she looked around the shop, grinning to herself on occasion as a particularly amusing message caught her eye.

This was a sign shop. It sold signs with messages on them like "You couldn't handle me if I came with instructions" (that one reminded Locks of Luffy)

She had enough money to buy a few of them, and was planning to get one for each crew member. Name may not have exactly _given_ her the money, but Locks had been taught by Nami's equal in the pickpocket trade: Portgas D. Ace. (don't tell Nami. If the greedy navigator ever found out that Locks (and Luffy too, on occasion) were pickpockets, they'd never hear the end of it)

She continued browsing picking signs out as she went along.

"Don't judge me. I was born to be awesome, not perfect." (Usopp. The proud liar.)

"I'm not lazy. I'm just in energy saving mode." (Zoro. The sleepy swordsman.)

"If I survive the rest of the week, I want my straitjacket to be pink and my helmet to sparkle." (Nami. The constantly harassed navigator.)

"I've decided to add 'extensive experience in dealing with stupid people' to my resume. That has GOT to be a marketable skill." (Sanji. The poor, ridiculously pervy cook.)

"It's so fluffy I wanna die!" (Chopper. Because he was a fluffball and she couldn't find anything else.)

Locks dumped some beri on the counter and left, looking for marks. If she didn't replace the money she'd taken from Nami before the end of the day, the navigator would explode. For the umpteenth time. All that stress couldn't be good for her blood pressure . . .

 **oOo**

She watched people pass her by with half-lidded eyes, enjoying the heat of the sun while feeling vaguely annoyed at all the loud bartering of the marketplace. Three not-so-fat wallets were hidden on her person. They would cover the stolen beri, but their former owners' fine clothes had shown signs of patches, evidence that fortunes were on the downturn, and the people thronging the bustling street looked tired. Worn-down.

But Luffy had promised Vivi that he would help her defeat Crocodile, and he never broke a promise to a friend. When Crocodile was gone, the country of Alabasta would have the chance to get back on their feet. So Locks ignored her eyes and followed her nose. She was hungry.

 **oOo**

She came to a restaurant in which everyone was crowded around some guy who, apparently, had died and fallen into his food because of a poisonous spider. Locks rolled her eyes. His aura was still active (and oddly familiar), the guy was fine.

She sat down and started trying to get the cook's attention.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **The signs are all minion memes. My sister was showing them to me, and some of them are kinda funny. And**_ _ **then**_ _ **there are the racist comments, the anti-semitic, and the anti-LGBT memes. What a way to ruin Minions. Seriously, why would a minion care? They are characters in a CHILDREN'S movie!**_

 _ **Going on hiatus for exams. Will be back by the end of November.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry, bit later than I expected.**_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wait a minute. _Wait a minute!_

Locks knew that orange monstrosity of a hat anywhere. She'd spiffed it up herself with those creepy blue faces! And the wyvern skull!

"Ace?" she asked tentatively.

What had happened to his shirt? (dimly, she recalled something about him being called 'Fire-Fist' and giggling hysterically at the thought of fire-proof pants.)

"Zzzzzz. . ." her older brother snored. Locks scowled.

 _ **Zap!**_

"Holy-!"

 _ **Smack!**_

"That'll teach you to ignore me." Locks said with a superior air, ignoring the face-fault of the crowd.

"I was _sleeping!_ Do you have any idea- Wait a minute." Ace cut himself off to peer into her rainbow-coloured eyes. "Locks?" he said incredulously.

"Yes, Hunter. _Locks_. Your sister. The one you left to deal with Luffy's lunacy all on her lonesome. The Thunder Queen. Ringing any bells?" Locks said impatiently (No, she was _not_ being snarky, thank you very much!)

"Yeah, I saw your poster! 20 million isn't too bad for a first bounty!" Ace grinned blindingly at her- and once again fell face first into his food, snoring.

"You saw my bounty poster, which only came out recently, and didn't recognise me?" Locks said, smiling dangerously. "Then again, I'm not in my half-form right now . . ." she added, recalling the picture the marines had taken of her with a crown on her head (it was Nami's fault. She was the one who'd told Locks to keep it safe when those marines attacked.

Still smiling, she reached out a hand-

 _ **Zap!**_

"Holy-!"

 _ **Smack!**_

 **oOo**

Eventually, they got around to the subject of their dear little brother (the bane of their existence).

"So, has he been any trouble?" Ace asked.

"Not since we left Goa?" Locks replied. Did it count if Luffy wasn't the direct cause of the madness? It wasn't as if the rubber-boy went _looking_ for dictators to topple.

"Oh? What did he do after I was gone?" Ace was grinning at her with a knowing expression.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Getting eaten by crocodiles, living with wolves, fighting monkeys, getting thrown around by crazy-old-man-Garp . . . He thoroughly cemented his reputation as a dine-and-dasher." Locks grinned back.

"What did Garp do?" Ace asked, face suddenly stormy.

"Don't worry. I dealt with it."

"How?"

"I sabotaged his ship's water supplies with an edible dye. Everything turned neon orange. You could have seen them from a mile away." Locks grin threatened to reach Luffy-proportions. Her face was starting to hurt.

"Why orange?" Ace asked, storm dissipating.

"Well, Garp's first visit was soon after you left, before you got a bounty. Luffy wanted to keep him off your back, so rubber-boy told the crazy-old-man that you were hiding on the island. Orange is your favourite colour, so it made sense at the time."

"The old man fall for it?"

"Spent a month combing the island looking for you. I added fresh dye every two days during his stay. He was _still_ orange from top to toe three months later, though it had faded somewhat."

Ace held up his hand with a grin. Locks slapped it in a high-five.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **That conversation about Luffy? I wrote it ages ago before I even started this and have been**_ _ **dying**_ _ **to post it since. Hope you liked it!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Drabbly chapter. Been a while since I watched the Alabasta arc, and I mainly remember the Ace parts (because, man made of fire, awesome!) and the fights.**_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was, of course, at that moment that a certain cigar-loving marine walked in and attempted to arrest the both of them. And that was, of course, the moment that one straw-hat-wearing future king of the pirates slammed into a certain marine and a certain shirtless man in a garish cowboy hat into a wall, while demanding food and barely missing sending a twitching dragon flying out of her seat.

Locks carefully stood up and peered through several buildings to see where her bothersome older brother had got to. Naturally, Smoker immediately tried to slam his jitte in her face before engaging in a staring contest with Luffy and completely ignoring her in favour of the 'bigger threat'. Locks twitched. The body at the end of the brand-new tunnel twitched.

Then Luffy was _outta there_ , chased by Smoker, who in turn was chased by a suddenly perfectly alert Ace. Locks smiled sweetly as the restaurant owner shoved a bill in her face-

A full-sized silver dragon roared as it chased its _deadmeat_ siblings down the street.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Locks didn't care where the barrel of water came from. If those two idiots used it as an arm-wrestling platform, it was going to break.

Considering that this was a desert, which meant water was essential, and that they were being chased by dozens of marines (it was all Luffy's fault (even if large flying silver reptiles were as subtle as bricks)) and couldn't get any more . . . well, Locks felt perfectly justified trying to bite Ace's head off. He was the oldest, he should be more responsible!

Seeing as Ace was quite literally made of fire, her attack had no effect. But it made her feel better, and that was all that mattered in her opinion.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

"Luffy, go on-" Ace began.

"He's not listening." Locks interrupted, having changed into her half-form. A moment later, Luffy's shouting of "OVER HERE!" stopped and the familiar snap of rubber could be heard as the boy catapulted himself to the Going Merry. Ace pouted. Locks rolled her eyes and hefted her barrel, heading towards the ship herself, ignoring the marines lining up to shoot them.

 **oOo**

Naturally, Ace jumped aboard just as Luffy was boasting about how he could beat him, while Nami had finally managed to snag Locks so she could shake to the dragon and shout (with great big shark teeth) "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A BROTHER!"

"You never asked." Locks replied calmly (a cliché answer, one guaranteed to rile up the orange-head further).

When the navigator had finished screaming "YOU'RE AS BAD AS LUFFY!" and making Locks dizzy, Ace proceeded to wow the crew with his good manners (which Locks happened to know had been all but beaten into him by a green-haired bartender).

Then Ace destroyed a bunch of (large) mook ships in one hit.

No, Locks was not jealous of how cool he looked doing it (because de-nile is just a river in alabasta, really).

(It was kind of annoying how he'd gone and become awesome while she was busy _baby-sitting_ ).


	14. Chapter 14

The desert is boring.

Let's fast forward a bit, shall we?

 **oOo**

"You may now kiss the-"

 _ **Hell no**_. Too far. Rewind!

 **oOo**

Locks peered out from behind the tree, watching as the hunter ran back the way they'd come. She let out a sigh of relief, and then winced as another pulse of pain shot through her. Her whole body ached, come to think of it. And she was so hungry . . .

Wait a minute. Too far again. Fast forward.

 **oOo**

"We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry-"

(blank look) "Uhhhhh . . . ."

(Dragon snatches remote, selects scene, presses play.)

 **oOo**

Everyone ignored Locks as she suddenly stopped and shook her fist at the sky with an annoyed expression. No one noticed how everything sped up around them, Luffy rushing away into the distance along with all their supplies. Ace vanished (he abruptly found himself facing an over-sized purple lizard). Nami and Vivi were riding a camel (that hadn't been there a second ago).

The world stopped, before resuming at normal speed, while Locks muttered irritably to herself about breaking the fourth wall. She then transformed herself into a dragon and went to keep an eye on Luffy. The hot desert sun (poor, poor Chopper) reflected blindingly off silver scales.

 **oOo**

Quite how the birds failed to notice a large silver lizard circling above them would likely never be known. Mostly because said silver lizard had roasted them all for lunch when they tried to steal all the supplies Locks' darlingly stupid little brother left behind when he rushed to tell the others about the 'dying' birds.

The princess apologetically informed them of how the (lunch) birds frequently tricked unwary travellers into getting their supplies stolen, adding how it was really . . . uh . . . lucky that Locks had prevented this.

Locks burped up a feather, and wondered what Ace was getting up to.

 **oOo**

There can only be one over-sized intelligent lizard when the Straw Hats are around. The two desert imposters were roasted and fed to Luffy. The princess was very, very apologetic. And terrified of Locks, for some strange reason.

 **oOo**

The less said about the whole 'sand pirate' thing, the better. On the other hand, Ace had managed to steal a lot of food and was willing to share (sort of. he was the one who taught Locks and Luffy to steal, after all).

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **Shorter than usual, sorry. Note to self: review Alabasta arc.**_

 _ **The rewind bit was from chapter 1 of the original Locks. Why did Dragon steal the remote? No idea. Nor do I know what he was doing in my house.**_

 _ **Hope everyone had a great Christmas :) Especially Miss Meep, because she is awesome.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Ace started it. After they all finished pretending to be bad guys and were digging in to the food, the fireman had declared that he was leaving. Apparently, he was looking for someone.

Locks didn't take it well. Apparently, she had had spent _three_ years babysitting Luffy _by herself_ , plus the time since Luffy had set out to sea. Ace had abandoned her to the hyperactive rubber boy once; he wasn't going to do it again. Not if the resident dragon had anything to say about it. In fact, she had explicitly stated that she would **roast** him if he tried to go.

Ace had, of course, pointed out that he was _made of fire_ , and therefore fireproof and unroastable. Locks had informed him that she was half-Thunder tribe and had repeated that if he didn't pull his weight with Luffy, _she would_ _ **roast him**_. Ace completely missed the point that she had made, and had the temerity to answer 'Yes' when asked if he really thought he was going to be able to leave.

That was, perhaps, not the best response to give an increasingly cross female dragon. Hell hath no fury, and all that. Locks had then proceeded to prove that she damn well perfectly capable of roasting any fool (for Ace was certainly a fool) she liked, made of fire or not. For what goes with thunder, but lightning, and lightning was quite good at roasting foolish older brothers.

So the crew all sat very quietly on the sand, hoping not to get involved, watching as Ace fled in terror from the angry lightning-beam-breathing dragon.

The scariest part, Usopp _sincerely_ believed, was not the moment when Ace's entire skeleton was showing, but when Nami quietly whispered to him, "I'm going to be able to do that, right Usopp?"

 **oOo**

'Fire-fist' Portgas D. Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates . . . lay twitching on the ground, looking very scorched, and quite thoroughly roasted. A victorious dragon stood over him, sparks crackling around her nostril with each breath.

Then Locks returned to her human form and said that, since this person Ace had been looking for had been spotted in Drum (where Luffy demolished a dictator) and here in Alabasta (where Luffy was going to demolish a would-be dictator), wouldn't it make sense that third time would be the charm, and that this person would be found wherever Luffy went next?

Ace's fervent agreement with this statement probably had a lot to do with the crackling around Locks' fist.

And so, Ace changed his plans and decided to help them get rid of Crocodile. And babysit Luffy. Can't forget that part.

 **oOo**

The rest of the journey to Yuba (where Vivi said the rebel army she wanted to stop was stationed) was filled with Ace complaining how his little sister used to be a lot more respectful and obedient. Locks continuously and cheerfully reminded him that that was before she spent three years _alone_ with Luffy keeping the idiot rubber boy from getting himself killed. Fire-fist eventually (reluctantly) conceded the point, after which both he and Locks proceeded to terrify the crew with tales of their captain being eaten by crocodiles and wrestling with monkeys and . . .

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **Sorry for the late update. And while Ace might be a badass worth 550 million beri, he wouldn't defend himself anything that might seriously hurt his sister, and angry females can be quite vindictive.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Naturally, there was no rebel army at Yuba. Just an old man digging for water. This old man happened to be the rebel leader's father, and there was a somewhat tearful reunion between him and the princess. The rebel leader, Kohza, had long moved on.

Locks transformed and statted digging like a dog while the others talked. A snort and a jerk of the head brought Ace to help, flames turning the walls of the hole to glass to keep them from collapsing.

It was nice to know that her older brother still understood her non-verbal gestures even after three years.

It took half the night to reach water. The old man was astonished at how much one dragon (though Luffy helped dig too) could accomplish . . . of course, he'd never actually _seen_ a dragon before, only heard stories. Locks wasn't surprised. It had been a long time since any dragons had bothered to descend to earth.

 **oOo**

They were walking the next day when Luffy abruptly flopped on the ground for no apparent reason.

"Can't do this!" the young captain declared, "It's impossible!"

For a moment, everyone just stared in confusion. Locks and Ace then sat on the ground beside their sibling with stony expressions as Princess Vivi exclaimed "But you promised!"

"So?" Locks said, "He's a pirate. But he's right, this is impossible. Even Ace knows that, and he doesn't actually know what's going on." (Ace opened, then shut his mouth as he realised that no one had actually explained the situation to him.)

Vivi made incoherent sounds as she looked between the dragon and the rubber man. Locks sighed, and cuffed her younger brother (was he snoring? No, that was Ace. But there was definitely a snot bubble.) "Explain to the lady before the cook does something drastic." (Indeed, Sanji was looking positively murderous at the idea of abandoning the princess and her goal)

Luffy said something vaguely inspiring about how they were Vivi's friends and didn't mind getting hurt for her, and that she couldn't just risk herself. Locks wasn't paying attention, more focused on getting Ace awake before they started moving again. She succeeded just as Luffy jumped to his feet and shouted "Let's go beat up Crocodile."

A pause.

"Where is he anyway?"

There was a collective facepalm, and Vivi told them that the croc ran a casino at Rainbase.

"Great! Let's go to Rainbase and kick his ass!"

A pause.

"Where's Rainbase?"

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Locks wanted to facepalm so, _so_ bad. But she didn't since the sound would probably give away her position on the ceiling. Below her, both her idiot brothers, most of the crew, and a marine captain were trapped in a Sea Stone cage. Why were they in a cage? Because they'd (literally) fallen for one of the most obvious traps _ever_ (Pirates this way. Really?) and gotten themselves dumped there. Locks had avoided the same fate by virtue of her half-form having wings.

Luffy grabbed the bars and sort of . . . melted? into a puddle of rubberboy on the floor. The marine captain (isn't that the same guy who tried to arrest them in that restaurant?) said something scathing that Locks didn't really listen to, as a door opened and the villain walked in.


	17. AN - Discontinued

Due to Real Life being pretty busy, I am discontinuing this story. Sorry. I just don't really have the time anymore.

A big thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed (especially Miss Meep and CrystalVixen93 :) ).

Thank you for reading, I hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
